This Must Be Fate
by Rogjmk1
Summary: So where to begin? I got on the wrong boat, almost got killed by the captain and now I'm being told that I'm going to be apart of the biggest event in history. A fight to the death tournament which will decide whether or not my home will be free or forever enslaved by a tyrant. Luckily there are people who will help me along the way. If I don't get killed first that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Mortal Kombat is not mine, it belongs to Ed Boon and the other creators of Mortal Kombat. Opal is mine she is my oc for the story. This story is based in the Mortal Kombat 2011 universe with bits and piece's from the Mortal Kombat movie This is my first story on fanfiction so enjoy my story.

**Chapter** 1: How did I make such a Big mistake?

Where do I start? Hi I'm Opal, I'm 16 years old, and I'm in the biggest trouble I've ever been in my life. I was in China visiting my friend we had a great time. Sadly I had to leave my friend and go home; unfortunately I have bad eye sight even without my glasses. So I ended up on the wrong boat that and I'm stuck in a "Guest room" until the captain is able to see me to figure out the matter. Meanwhile I'm reading one of my favorite books to pass the time.

"Hey missy, come here" I look up from my book I was reading to see a man with black dragon tattoos on his arms, scruffy beard and a metal face plate calling me. I went over to him and he led me to the captain's quarters, it was a nice room filled with artifacts that looked like it came from Asian royalty. I was snapped out of my awe when I was shoved down onto a chair. "Evening intruder my name is Shang tsung, just so we're clear I don't take kindly to stowaways. So you better have a good excuse for coming on my boat uninvited." He said with a low growl in his voice. I didn't want to be rude to him so I replied "I'm Opal I came on this boat by accident I don't have good eyesight and took the wrong pier to your boat. If you want I can pay with services such as cooking or cleaning until we reach the next port and I can get home on another boat." Shang tsung laughed "I'm sorry but we cannot do what you ask because this is a none stop journey to my island; where the most important event in your world is about to happen. As for your services they are unnecessary." He snapped his fingers so the man with the black dragon tattoos held me while he grabbed my throat. He stopped however and gave me a confused look "What sorcery is this?" He started to strangle me as I struggled "Why can't I take your soul?!"

_'Take my soul what is he talking about?'_ I thought to myself when Suddenly a flash of lighting came in and a man was standing in the middle of the lighting strike, he was wearing a white robe with a straw hat. "Release her she is just a child." Shang tsung let go of my throat and laughed. "What are we going to do with her? She has no place here among us." he said with an amused smile. "I'll take care of her until the tournament is over. I expected more from you, attacking a young lady that's a new low." Shang tsung waved the man with dragon tattoos away and the strange man pulled me to his side and led me out of the room onto the deck, "My name is Raiden if you want to survive you have to stay near me or one of my comrades at all times. Is that understood Opal?". "Yes sir… Thank you for saving me but how did you know my name?" I asked in confusion as we came to the entrance. "There is no time to explain now… Liu Kang!" I saw a shirtless man coming toward me he bowed and asked "What is it Lord Raiden?" "This girl came upon this boat by accident; we are going to keep an eye on her until we can get her safely home. I have to go; there is urgent business I must take care of." Raiden said to Liu kang then left in a flash of lighting as he came before.

"So what is your name? So I know what to call you if you get lost." Liu kang said with a smile. "My name is Opal. I live in America and I was visiting my friend in China when I got on the wrong boat home. Then here I am." I say as I'm cleaning my glasses from the constant fog. We heard a bell and that was the signal for dinner, it was amazing almost every food from around the world was there. I start by getting some Aburaage (which is kind of like fried tofu) on my plate as well as Sweet red beans, then proceeded to get a turkey leg and water as my drink. I ate my food while everyone in the room stared at me, _'I know I don't belong here. So stop staring at me'_ I thought to myself. "Don't worry I'll make sure your safe, you can eat in peace." Liu kang said as he began eating his dumplings. Two others sat at our table a blonde Special Forces woman and a man wearing sunglasses indoors. Before I could meet them properly though the food was being taking away, signaling that it was time to go to sleep.

Liu kang led me to an empty room and said if I needed anything to come to him and he would help me. I got ready for bed in my tank top pajamas and started to read my book again. After reading a little I turned off the light and went to sleep. That night I had a strange nightmare, it was a pale man with red tattoos murdering an entire village. He then lied to a man from the village saying it was an ice ninja who slaughtered the village and transformed the man to a hell fire specter. I heard the specter say "Kana, Jubei and my clan will all be avenged if it's the last thing I ever do." I woke up with a start, _'why did I have that nightmare….Or could it have been a vision? Hopefully I'll get more answers tomorrow. '_ I thought to myself as I lied back down and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 It Has Begun

**Disclaimer **Mortal Kombat and its characters are not mine, they belong to Ed Boon and the other creators. Next Opal is my character any liking to any other oc's is a coincidence. This is based in the Mortal Kombat 2011 universe and some parts in the 1992 movie. Critics are welcomed and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: It Has Begun

I woke up to hear bells ringing outside my door, _'Time to get up.'_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed groggily to change my clothes and get ready for the day. I wore my light brown oversized knit sweater with my dark orange skinny jeans, Dark brown ankle boots, and my glasses. As I began to brush out the knots from my brown hair I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked, "It's me Liu Kang, may I come in?" He asked politely. "Yes let me unlock the door, one moment." I said as I walked over to the door to unlock it. He came in with a smile and asked how I slept I told him about the strange nightmare I had as I finished getting the rest of the knots out of my hair. "That is a strange nightmare no doubt however it seems to be more of a vision then a nightmare, why don't we ask Raiden about it when he comes back. For now though let's go to the dining hall to get some breakfast." He said as he led me to the dining hall.

The breakfast was as bountiful as the dinner from last night, I began to get the food I would usually have for breakfast eggs, bacon, juice and some of the fruit they had. As I was sitting next to liu Kang eating my breakfast; the man who was wearing sunglasses sat down next to me and started to talk to me. "So did you come here to get my autograph?" before I could ask him who he was he took out a picture of himself and started to write on it "To my biggest fan…..What's your name I forgot to ask?" he said as he pulled down his sunglasses to make eye contact with me. "I'm opal…" "Opal. Well her you are kid one autograph from Jonny Cage." He said with a smile and a wink. _'Johnny! That's who he is the movie star who starred in "Ninja Mime".'_ I thought, I wasn't a fan girl but the movies where pretty good. I put the picture in my pocket, and continued to eat. Throughout the entire time we had breakfast he wouldn't stop talking about himself, and when the bell rang to signal the food to be taken away he was complaining about not being able to eat. "Next time you will eat instead of wasting your time talking about yourself." Liu Kang said with a sigh of annoyance. I handed a biscuit in his hand and put a finger to my lips so we wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking food out of the dining hall. He smiled and ate his food quickly so he wouldn't get caught.

For the rest of the day I read my book to pass the time over, however on the other side of the boat I saw men wearing the same uniform but in different colors. They kept looking back at me as they were talking "So why does Shang Tsung want us to keep an eye on her again? We have better things to do than watch some…girl." Sector said as he rolled his eyes impatiently. "He said there is something strange about her, but from my eyes she seems like a normal girl." Cyrax replied to Sector. "Remember what the master taught us, appearances can be deceiving. Look how she tries to hide her shadow." Sub-Zero pointed out as he saw the girl move so her shadow could be hidden from the sun's rays. "Are you alright?" Liu Kang asked with concern, "I'm okay it's just getting hot for me. Can we go inside the boat so I could cool down more?" I asked him. He politely nodded and I ran to the doorway to get out of the suns bright rays. This caused some eyebrows to be raised but they ignored it, accept for the Lin Kuei who looked at each other and nodded to Sub-Zero. They didn't do anything but stay where I was if I went to the dining hall they followed me, if I went to my room they were in the same hallway , and when I went down to the boat depths they were right there.

As I was trying to lose them I ended up getting lost, so I was walking to what looked like it could be the entrance when I saw Liu Kang and Johnny Cage with the Special Forces woman. "I don't need any help. I can do this myself." I heard the woman say in anger. I walked toward Liu Kang when the woman stared at me "Who are you? What is a teen doing in Special Forces business?" She looked at me waiting for a reply. "She is Opal; she came on the boat by accident. She has bad eyesight; she did not mean to intrude in your work." Liu Kang said as he walked over to bring me to his side. "Wait so you didn't come to see "The Famous Johnny Cage"?" Johnny asked. I shook my head no, and he looked disappointed. "Well civilian my name is Lieutenant Sonya Blade, and I'm here to catch a Black Dragon criminal named Kano. So stay out of my way." She said with an authority's tone of voice. "Would This Black Dragon criminal have black dragon tattoos, scruffy beard and a metal plate on his mask that looks like it came from the "Phantom of the Opera"? I asked. She looked at me and nodded she preceded to ask me if I knew where he was. I told her I didn't know where he went after he held me down so the captain can choke me to death. "That bastarsd… he'd do anything for money. Don't worry I will protect you from him, if comes near you run to me and tell me where he is so I can arrest him for all the crimes he's done. Okay?" Sonya said as she looked at me with sympathy. "I'll protect you too opal. No one tries to kill one of my fans and gets away with it." Johnny said. I nodded to both of them and thanked all of them for protecting me.

We heard thunder and exploding sounds outside and ran to the top of the deck "Does anyone know how to get to the top deck? I got lost on my way down here." I said as I blushed a little in embarrassment "Yeah it's this way" Sonya said as she lead the way; unknown to us there was some one watching us in the back ground. "This is going to be tricky now that two more people are watching her." The man said in the shadows. "That is of no concern right now, for now just watch her. Don't take any action until I say so. Do you understand Scorpion?" a disembodied voice replied. "Yes, I understand clearly." Scorpion said as he disappeared. We got to the top deck where there were bright, crazy lights exploding in the sky, "What's going on? Is this a part of a celebration?" I asked looking around at the sights. "No child, It's a signal to warn us that we are crossing dimensions." Raiden said never looking away from the lights. Shang Tsung walked out of the cabin to the front of the boat and yelled "IT HAS BEGUN!", "What has begun?" Sonya asked with impatient confusion. "I will explain everything once we get to our destination. For now rest, it may be the best rest you get in a while." He said as he once again disappeared into the night. "He's right it's late, and tomorrow is going to be the start of a very important event." Liu Kang said as he walked to the boarding quarters. Sonya was about to say something but decided it could wait, she was tired and she needs all the strength she can get. Johnny said "This keeps getting more interesting." as he went to his room. I lied down on my bed and went to sleep, _'What a weird day. Hopefully I can get a good night's rest without any nightmares tonight.'_ I thought as I was making my bed more comfortable to sleep in. That was probably the last peaceful nights rest I would get in a while.


	3. Chapter 3 My First FightEver

Disclaimer: Again Mortal Kombat isn't mine it's Ed Boons with all the other creators. Opal is my oc, and enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: My First Battle….Ever

The morning bell rang once again but this time I heard an announcement that we were almost to our destination. I got out of bed to get dressed, now knowing that the weather is hotter than I'm used to, I wear light-blue short overalls, aqua colored tank top, and white high-top sneakers. I get my purple luggage along with my Poofy, Fluffy, Blue kitty head backpack, and headed to the dock with everyone. I laughed a little when Johnny fell into the water with his entire luggage in his arms; Liu Kang and I helped Johnny out of the water and took some of his baggage up the temple steps to his room. The inside of the temple has a hauntingly beautiful atmosphere like an old castle but less dark and dusty. I went to my room and it looked like a hotel suite, with soft, silk bedding with hand crafted antique furniture and bathroom.

As I was unpacking and getting ready to leave with Liu Kang to the dining hall, I heard my door open and I turned to see Shang tsung dressed in formal robes walking towards me. I was about to scream when he suddenly appeared before me and placed a hand over my mouth and said "Calm child there is no reason to scream. I apologize about our first meeting but I've never met a girl like you. My sources tell me whenever the sun would shine on you and make a shadow, You would hide. Why would a "normal" girl do such a thing? ". I started to shake a little worried what he was going to do with me. "Now I'm going to let go of your lips and when I do don't yell understood?" I nodded _'Yes'_ and he let go. Before he could ask any other questions we heard a gong sound through the temple, Shang Tsung looked to the door and sighed. "I must be going; I have an important appointment with royalty. I expect to see your FULL talent at the tournament." He said as he kissed my hand and left my room_. 'Something is wrong with that guy, first he tries to kill me and now he's kissing my hand .What is he hiding.'_ I thought as I left to look for Liu Kang, Johnny, and Sonya.

As I was on my way to the banquet hall the three uniformed men stop me. _'Here we go again.'_ I sighed to myself, "I am Sub-Zero and these are my comrades Cyrax and Sector, We are from the Lin Kuie and you are coming with us young lady." Sub-Zero said as he grabbed one arm. "Yes, Shang Tsung doesn't want you out of our sights." Sector said as he grabbed another arm. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. Just answer some questions and you'll be fine." Cyrax said calmly. "I'm sorry boys, but I can't answer any of questions I have to go meet my friends for dinner. Goodbye." I said as I flipped backwards having Sub-Zero and Sector crash into each other. Cyrax tried to grab me but I spun out of the way and ran down the hallway, they recuperated themselves and chased after me. "How did we get outwitted by a silly little girl?!" Sector yelled. "She is craftier than we realized, we shouldn't underestimate her again." Cyrax said as they headed to the banquet hall to eat. Eventually I was able to lose them as I ran into the banquet hall and plopped down next to my friends. "Where were you?" Liu Kang said with concern, "Yeah, we got worried." Johnny said as he started eating some chicken. " Shang Tsung Barged into my room and started to ask me questions, then some men who said they were Lin Kuie wanted to ask me questions too. My mom said to never go with strangers so I escaped and ran until I got here." I said out of breath. "You had it easy compared to us." Sonya said "I was being followed by these people, when we saw a large four-armed creature named "Goro". Then after over hearing some information from the tournament we were attacked by 30 masked guards." "You should have seen it." Johnny interrupted. Sonya looked at him with a pissed of expression. "Raiden came to help us and sent the guards away. He asked where you were. He was upset when we told him we lost you, he seemed…. nervous for some reason." Liu Kang said.

After we ate we were escorted to the fighting arena. _'Why are we fighting at night? Couldn't we wait until morning?'_ I thought. I stood next to Raiden and began to ask what was going on. He began to explain the history of mortal kombat saying it was created by the Elder Gods to prevent an evil emperor Shao Kahn from invading Earthrealm. "This is the tenth tournament of Mortal Kombat. If we lose this tournament Shao Kahn will absorb it to Outworld and become unstoppable. You're not a chosen warrior but fate led you here…" Raiden stopped suddenly. I looked into his eyes and I saw what seem to be memories from another life. Raiden gasped "What is it Lord Raiden? What is wrong?" Liu Kang asked with concern. "Strange visions." Suddenly the amulet on his robe cracked, "Your amulet!" Liu Kang quietly shouted, "I didn't do it I swear." I said as I backed up slowly and waved my hands in front of me. "You didn't do anything child, don't worry about it now. The tournament is about to start." Raiden said as he heard the drums in the background began to play. Shang Tsung along with many monks, two warrior girls, and a large fanged creature stood in front of us. Shang Tsung began to explain why everyone was here and the tournament rules. "We have a stowaway in this tournament, if she wants to stay here she needs to earn her place here." Shang Tsung said as he pointed his finger to me.

He curled his finger to summon me; Raiden grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "Be aware young Vixen don't reveal your powers too soon. I know what you truly are, don't endanger yourself use your wits instead of your magic.". "Raiden I know you want to protect the child but whether you like it or nor not anyone who is in this tournament must fight." Shang Tsung said impatiently. Raiden let go and I went over to Shang Tsung and stood on the platform. "Opal will fight Skarlet." As soon as he said that a blood puddle suddenly appeared from the ground and a woman materialized from it. "This will be the first fight of this tournament." Shang Tsung said. _'Opal you're not in Kansas anymore.'_ I thought as the woman in front of me stared me down. "Let The First Battle Commence!" Shang Tsung bellowed. The crowd roared as I was about to get in my first fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Mortal Kombat and its characters are not mine; they belong to Ed Boon and the other creators. Opal is my oc and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4 Together we will save our Future.**

I started to plan my attack when Skarlet lunged at me with her kodachi (A type of ninja sword.) and I was able to dodge the first attack my mere seconds. She then threw her daggers at me which I bent backwards to dodge the attack barely missing my face. Enraged she the stabbed herself and made a Blood Ball and I jumped over the attack landing a kick in the chest knocking her on her back. Skarlet melted into the floor and teleported above me, I jumped out of the way then swept kicked her on her back again. Skarlet was growling in anger that she hasn't been able to put a mark on me and slid toward me sword in hand, I moved out of the way and grabbed her arm to throw her across the stage. Skarlet was suddenly out of breath like someone stole her energy; Shang tsung placed his hands together and raised an eyebrow at the scene. '_How can and elite warrior like scarlet be out of breath already? It's impossible… It couldn't be, could it?'_ Shang tsung looked up to see me and Skarlet fighting viciously, She kept jabbing, slicing throwing punches and kicks but never once landing a hit on me; like the attacks where going through me. Finally I jumped into the air and kicked Skarlet in the temple and knocked her out.

"Finish Her!" I heard Shang tsung say, I shook my head 'no' and left the stage with my messy hair and tattered clothes hearing the sound of applause from the monks and the other warriors. I went to Raiden and waited to see the next fight, Shang tsung called Johnny cage to fight Reptile then Baraka. He was able to win both fights but he was such a show off _'this guy's gonna give earthrealm a bad name.' _I thought, but he was a nice guy and spared both of the opponents. Afterwards Shang tsung called it a night and left the arena with the others. "That was close vixen you could have revealed yourself." Raiden warned me but I calmly replied "Relax no one saw anything." I started looking around "Hey where did Johnny go?", "Probably looking for Sonya." Liu kang said with a heavy sigh. He then looked to Raiden "What do you see in him Lord Raiden?" he asked questionably. "He is a Hero he just doesn't relies it yet." Raiden replied.

Meanwhile Skarlet woke up in the infirmary _'It's impossible. How was she not able to bleed? All living things bleed something… Is she dead? A living corpse… no even the living dead has blood flowing in their veins what is she?" _She thought to herself. Shang tsung was standing by her waiting for her to wake up; when she saw him she bowed her head in shame. "Don't worry. I knew there was something strange about the girl; she used some sorcery to prevent you from drawing her blood. We need to find the source of her power, a girl like that could prove to be useful later. Rest now Skarlet and gain your strength". Shang tsung left the infirmary and was heading to the dungeon, he found Sonya trying to free her partner Jax however He forced her to fight Sub-zero instead, Raiden and I walked in on the fight. He had the crazy idea to fight Sonya, and while he was doing that I was trying to get Jax out of the cell by pulling on the bars. As the bars were about to break I saw a bright light behind me Raiden was distracting the guards "Out of the way Opal." She said as she used her sound wave gauntlets to break the bars more effectively. I helped her get Jax out of the dungeon and into the garden where she called for airlift. "You aided their escape." Shang tsung hissed "You let them escape." Raiden replied "Not for long." Shang tsung said with a sneer.

I let Jax lean on me for support while we were waiting for airlift. "Halt! No one leaves this island without permission." Princess Kitana said with Jade standing by her side. Sonya defeated them quickly, then Kano appeared behind them "Pretty boy an't gonna save you now." He said with a malicious grin. Sonya fought him off as well, "Look Sonya!" I yelled as I saw the chopper come closer, she was waving it down when Shang tsung shot a fire ball at it; "NO! You Bastard!" she yelled at him as he laughed. "No one leaves this tournament." Shang tsung said "At last help Jax he needs a medic." Sonya asked him but he walked passed her and laughed. When he got to me I held Jax closer to protect him, he just looked at me and smiled as he left with the ninja girls and Kano. "There they are. Hey you found your partner. S'up sarge." Johnny said with a salute. "He's not a sergeant he's a…" Sonya stopped when she saw Raiden walk past her to Jax, I moved so Raiden could heal him. Johnny calmed her down while Raiden was healing Jax, once he was healed he was thanked by Jax and Sonya. "I have been getting visions about the future where there is an Armageddon and all life is destroyed. I believe you warriors are going to change the outcome of this tournament and protect the future." Raiden said. "We're with you Raiden." I said and everyone agreed, Together we will win this tournament and save our future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat and its characters don't belong to me it belongs to Ed Boon and the other creators. Warning there might be some touchy stuff in this chapter, I'm sorry in advance if I've offended anyone or hurt anyone. Opal is my oc and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5 This is the start of a beautiful friendship**

The gong for breakfast sounded throughout the temple sounding the time for breakfast. We went to the banquet hall where I sat with the group and began eating my bowl of grits. _'Uh… I was up all night talking with Raiden about the fight with Skarlet. I know he means well, but I'm not a kit anymore. However getting Sonya's friend out of danger was worth losing some sleep. I don't know how long I can stay up though.' _I thought before yawning and falling face first in my grits. "Opal, get up!" Sonya shouted as she lifted my shoulders to get my face out of my grits. "Eh? Wha?" I groggily said with almost half my face covered in grits. "Sonya baby relax!" Johnny said eating his steak and eggs. "Don't tell me to relax, and I'm sure as hell not your baby!" Sonya growled as I wiped the grits off my face and fell back asleep on Jax's shoulders. Johnny gulped "I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't think it was so bad. I mean she could eat a little, sleep a little…" "Drown a little." Liu Kang interrupted cocking his eyebrow. Jax tried to gently shake me awake but I didn't wake up. "Dang, girls out like a light." Jax said as he left me on his shoulders to sleep, "How did she get on this island anyway? She doesn't look like a fighter, too young in my opinion." He asked Liu Kang. "She said she got the wrong boat while visiting a friend in China. Her fighting skills are remarkable though… for her age anyway." Liu Kang explained while eating some steamed tofu and veggies.

"Yeah, it's weird though. That she could take on the lady in red with ease but almost get killed by some punk named Kano." Johnny said as he chuckled a little to himself. "Kano isn't just some punk; he's the leader of the Black Dragon clan a gang a mercenaries for hire and illegal weapons for the black market." Sonya explained to Johnny she started to get misty eyed. "This is a sensitive area for Sonya. Kano was a confidential informant of the Special Forces; He told us everything we needed to know to find the black dragon hide out. Unfortunately it turn out he was their leader and most of our men got killed one of them was Sonya's first partner before me." "We're going to get that bastard and let him rot in jail." Sonya said drinking her coffee. Everyone was quiet Johnny looked down and said "I know what it's like to lose people you care about." "Really, elaborate? I lost my father while he was on mission when I was a little girl. Who did you lose?" Sonya said raising an eyebrow.

"Well before I explain that let me tell you how I came to be." "Oh boy. How long is this going to be?" Liu said. "Not long I promise." Johnny said "I was a weak, shy and got bullied a lot and now one helped me because 'I was supposed to be tough and fight back' that's hard when the people are almost twice your size. One day my parents put me in martial arts and everything changed. I got back at the bullies and became popular in school. Of course I got in trouble often but when I told the principal that kids where getting bullied in school and they weren't doing anything to stop it so I had to take charge and protect them. After a while I made some friends, the kind that stays by your side and doesn't abandon you. When I was having bad days they were there to cheer me up, we had a great time. That changed when I got my first acting job, I got so caught up in my career I forgot about my friends, we got into fights said stuff I shouldn't have said and they left me forever. No matter what I did they wouldn't accept me back and there isn't a day I don't regret not being with them more, otherwise I wouldn't be so alone right now.". "Alone? How can you be alone with all your fans?" Sonya asked. "Well Sonya fans tend to follow whatever or whoever is popular, and since I'm not that popular any more my fans are dwindling and the celebrities are friends for popularity. I'm not as popular as I was before and they left me without a second thought. Not that I'm not unpopular I still have some movies I'm still going to make, and this tournament is going to help boost my popularity. However after seeing what we're dealing with and what could happen to us when we lose I'm willing to die to save our home." Sonya said "So you lost your friends due to your stupidity and vanity?" "Just because someone's tragedy isn't as bad as yours doesn't require it to hurt any less." Johnny said. Liu Kang was impressed at Johnny's words. "Where did you hear that from?" Jax asked "Self-Help websites. Do you know why it's hard to be an actor?" Johnny asked. "How hard can it be? You act, say what's on the paper and get it over with. You're not out there fighting everyday watching people die in front of you." Sonya scoffed "True, but when you're not popular anymore and become a nobody you lose everything and have to start from scratch. I don't know how to do anything accept act. When you Army, Military, Special Forces people retire your remembered as heroes, your forever honored American citizens. You get benefits for just about everything; actors don't really get anything unless their legends. We are just a piece of meat getting ready to be sold to make money for the company. Many actors go insane and become drug addicts, alcoholics or commit suicide and die then everyone is saying 'Yeah they were great people and we will miss them greatly.' Well where were you when they were chasing their pills with alcohol drowning their sorrows. The money is great and the fans are great but having real friends would be worth more than all that. You guys are the closest thing to friends I have." Johnny said while looking down at his food. Liu Kang was silent and Sonya had a strange new respect for him, yes he was an idiot but he was also willing to die to save our realm so he can't be that bad.

"Okay Liu, it's your turn we all told our sob stories now it's your turn." Johnny said. _'He's back.' _ Everyone thought. "Well I was an orphan raised by Shaolin monks. I trained every day to be a spiritual warrior. Soon they saw that I had potential for contending in the Mortal Kombat tournament and rigorously trained me for the task. My friend Kung lao was training with me by my side the whole way, he was more of a brother then a friend. We would get in trouble together and get each other out of trouble as well. Soon the time to 'try out' as you would say to compete in the tournament was here and we defeated all our opponents. I defeated him and he left without a word, he didn't even say goodbye when I left." Liu Kang said. "We must have some invisible bond tying us together, we would never tell our life stories to just any stranger." Liu Kang said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other and nodded "It's true it's takes a lot to earn Sonya's trust, and to get her to talk about herself to a bunch of people she barely knows. Well I'm impressed." Jax says drinking some of his coffee. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Johnny said with his signature smile.

The gong sounded again throughout the banquet hall and Shang tsung stood by the door. "The next match will soon begin, Kano vs. Rain." He said as he left for the stadium. Everyone got up and followed him, "Wait. We can't take her with us." Jax said. "We can't be late either." Liu Kang replied. "Why don't I take her back to her room? It'll be quick and no one would know." Johnny said. "Fine." Liu Kang said while walking out of the banquet hall "Just hurry, we'll see you at the fight." Sonya said following Liu Kang with Jax next to her. Johnny smiled and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, once we were there he put me on my bed and gave me my fluffy kitty pack. I held it like a teddy bear and smiled and he left to be with the others. Once Johnny was gone though, I was picked up again by someone as they carried me out of my room somewhere else.

**Author's notes: If you or anyone you know is going through a hard time know that you're not alone and there is help out there. Since fanfiction won't allow me to put up sites. Call suicide hotlines and they will help you get the advice you need or log on to rehab centers want to start your recovery journey.**

**Remember you are loved, and there are people out there who will understand and help you. Your feelings and emotions are valued, don't be ashamed to ask for help you are worth it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I wasn't here for a few months I was moving house then had to get Surgery. I want to say Thank You for being patient with me, I got a new computer so I will be more frequent with the stories. Anyway you know the drill Mortal Kombat and characters aren't mine property of Ed Boon and netherrealm studios just this story and my character belong to me.**

** Chapter 6 Visions and Answers**

As I was being moved from my room I started to have visions, they weren't like a normal dream they were more like visions from someone else's memory.

I saw a white light and heard screaming not like a scream of fear or pain, but like a baby being born. "It's a girl." I heard someone say with joy. I opened my eyes and saw myself being held by a female Kitsune she was smiling at me and held me close. 'Who is she, why am I here?' Soon I heard other voices "Can we see?, Can we see?, We want to see our baby sister." I heard some kits ask. "Ok just stay calm you don't want to scare her do you?" An old Vixen said to the young kits. Soon I saw three young kits looking at me and smiling at me."Hello sister, wake up it's time to wake up, wake up..."

I kept hearing their voices until I woke up to a new room I rubbed my head to get the grogginess out. I then saw Cyrax sitting next to me "AAAAAHKDHDFHIYFGBAGH!" I yelled as I backed up to the wall almost falling off the bed. Sektor and Sub-Zero smirked amused at my spastic reaction while Cyrax calmed me down "Its ok we don't want to hurt you, we just want to ask a few questions, Afterwards we will et you go." "Maybe." Sektor responded.I looked around the room to see if there was an escape route, unfortunately there wasn't any, Sub-Zero and Sektor standing at the door preventing my escape. I sighed and nodded "What do you want to know?" I asked Cyrax. " Why are you here? You look too young to be in the tournament." he asked me. I groaned "I told you guys it was an accident I didn't want to come here it was by chance I got on this boat." "Tell us more." Sub-Zero said coldly. "There's more to the story,Tell us everything." Sektor added. "Alright I don't know why you want to know, but I'll tell you." I replied with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I was in China visiting my Pen-Pal Mingzhu. I visit her once or twice a year around the "Lantern Festival" (The Lantern Festival comes around the 15 day of the first Lunar month [Usually around Feb or Mar] Lanterns of different shapes and sizes either handmade or store boughtand stroll though the streets. It originated around the Western Han Dynasty [206BC-AD25] when one of the Emperor's ordered to light lanterns to show respect to the Buddha after seeing the Buddhist Monks light lanterns when Buddhism flouresed in China. Later on during the Song Dynasty [960-1279] Riddle guessing was popular among all social strata and continues today. They put Riddles on the Lantern and if the riddle is guessed the get a small gift. One of the most popular food during that time are Yuanxiao [Rice Dumplings] are eaten to denote Union, Harmony, and Happiness for the family. Performances such as Dragon Lantern Dance, Lion Dance, Land Boat Dance, Yangge Dance [Also know as the Rice Sprout Song oringinating from the Song Dynasty is popular where people dance together in the streets in the evening and dance in a is performed differently in different places all types express Happiness]**, **Walking on stilts and beating drums while dancing will be staged. At night Fireworks [usally left over from the spring festival] explode in the night shy next to the beautiful moon.) I would help her and her family sell the Yuanxiao (Rice Dumplings) and take care of the younger siblings during the festival, afterwards we would see the fire works then go home. During the week I would help around the house and help her with her part-time dog walking job." "Why would people pay someone else to walk their dogs? Are they that lazy?" Sektor interrupted. "Their not lazy. Some of them are too sick, work late, or very old and need help." I explained to him. He just shrugged it off and waved him hand to continue. "Long story short after the week was over I went to the pier to get on my boat home, but it was hauntingly foggy like walking into an abandoned graveyard. Due to my bad eye sight I didn't realize the mistake until it was too late." I told them finishing my explanation. "Thank you for telling us you can go now." Cyrax said as he helped me out of bed and walked me to the door.

"NO we are not!" Sektor shouted as he moved his arm blocking the door. "She still have to explain how she was able to easily defeat a powerful warrior like Skarlet and three Lin Kuei masters." He said sternly. "I don't know..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Sektor shouted interrupting me. I cringed scared "I don't know, It was like someone was controlling me. Someone who knew how to fight, but honestly I don't know how I was able to do that." I replied. Suddenly I heard footprints down the hall thinking 'Raiden, is that you?'

~MEANWHILE~

Johnny snuck out during one of the fights to wake Opal up. Johnny fixed his jacket and his glasses then opened the door to Opal's room and said "Opal its time to wake up.". He gasped when he saw that she wasn't there. He walked in looking for Opal "Opal? Opal? Where are you? This isn't funny." He said as he looked for her throughout the room. "Johnny Cage, Shang tsung demands you to return to the tournament or risk disqualification." One of the masked guards told Johnny. Johnny left frustrated 'Where did she go? She couldn't have gotten lost she knows where the tournament arena is. Was she kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap her though?' He thought as he walked back to the tournament.

Johnny arrived at the arena as worried thoughts filled his thoughts. "Johnny Cage...If you leave without permission again consequences will be issued. Is that understood." Shang said harshly. "Yeah sure." Johnny replied. "Where did you go?" Liu kang asked him. "I went to get Opal but I can't find her. She just disappeared. " What do you mean she just disappeared?!" Liu kang asked Johnny through gritted teeth. "I swear I put her right here. I put her down and I left to join you guys." Johnny replied somewhat frantic. Sonya face palmed herself "I knew it, I knew it, we should have waken her up. If you would have listen to me she wouldn't be missing." she said as she shook with anger. "There is nothing we can do right now we can't leave until the contestants have finished fighting. We can't afford any disqualifications" Raiden said worried. 'Opal where did you go? We can't lose you again.' He thought as he looked down the hallway.


End file.
